


Fake

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Molestation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Ajay Che was born in a luxurious life, but what is a life like this if it is filled with so much hurt? Will she ever escape the endless hell her parents have sentenced her to? At least she won’t have to deal with everything on her own.This story will not be for the faint of heart, and will have many triggers. Please be advised before reading.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no rape (no depiction, implied), the rape tag is an extra warning. It is however molestation of someone not of age. I do apologize in advance, but this isn’t a story for the faint of heart.

_ Sometimes I wonder since I was a wee thing, is the more to life than this.  _

“Ajay, would yuh like to make some cookies?” My da asked me. I dashed over to him, and hugged him close. I never got to spend a lot of time with him, he was my favorite out of the two. He always treated me as his very own.. unlike my ma. She could care less if I lived or died. I was nothing, but a burden to her, an accessory.

I clutched my father’s hand tight as he shewed away the cooks in the kitchen. “Will.. ma be joining us?” He shook his head before getting some ingredients out of the fridge. I sighed in relief over her not joining us.

“What kind of cookies would yuh like to make?” he placed some different types of flavoring in front of me, I was about to pick, but I was stopped by one of his servants.

“Sir,” My father slammed his fist down and glared at the man.

“Yuh better have a good reason bothering me,” his voice was a lot harsher towards him than it ever was with me. It always struck fear in me whenever I heard how he talked to them.

“Sorry sir, but I just got word about something, can we talk in private?” He asked my father, I noticed his body ease up. He turned to me and placed a hand on both of my shoulders. 

“We will do this another time,” he tapped my nose before leaving the kitchen. I looked over at the ingredients placed on the counter, I felt a cold stream fall down my cheek. I walked out of the kitchen and made my way through our house. A bunch of photographs lined the walls, it was just a show for those that came to visit mi parents. I always felt like they never wanted me. I was just a burden that they had to take care of.

I ran my finger across one of the photos, I tapped my ma’s smile, “Fake,” my da’s “fake,” and then I touched mine.

“Fake?” I heard a familiar voice and quickly turned around to see Silva. He walked up next to me and just stared at the photos with me, “What good is life if you have to fake your smile, _chica_?”

“What are yuh even doing here?” I was confused on when or how he got here.

“My _padre_ is talking with your old man, I told him I wanted to come along to see my Che,” he laughed, placing a hand on my back. I smiled at him, and he returned that smile. “You don’t fake a smile with me, right?” His tone was unusually different, almost sad and eager to know how I really felt.

“I don’t know,” I know that wasn’t the response that he wanted, but that’s how I really felt. I would feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach when I was with him, but maybe that meant nothing.

“Heh, I will find a way to make you smile,” he grabbed my hand, and that feeling swelled inside of me again. “I promise you, _chica_ ,” he winked at me. Our attentions snapped to the bottom of the steps and I quickly removed my hand from his grasp.

“Hm,” I heard my father mumble a bit as he glared at Silva. I dashed down the steps, and his face lightened up. “Yuhr mother and I are going on a little business trip, yuh will be staying with the Silva’s for a spell,” he told me before turning to Mr. Silva. “I am sure yuh will take good care of our daughter while we are gone.”

“Of course, we are family after all,” Mr. Silva turned his attention back to me, “Are you ok with that Miss Che?” I glanced at my father then over at Silva. He flashed me a smile before I turned back to him, I nodded slowly.

“Then it’s settled, go back to your room and get your things Ajay. Octavio can you help her?” He nodded before taking my hand and leading me away from them. We ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. He seemed so happy and full of life all of a sudden, it was nice to see. We made it to my room and he dashed around looking for my luggage.

“Isnt this sweet? We get to spend more time together,” he looked under my bed and then in my closet.

“Silva, we spend almost every day together. What are yuh on about?” I snapped my fingers showing him where my luggage was. He quickly grabbed them and started opening my drawers, I swiftly smacked his hand.

“Aye, so mean,” he pouted his bottom lip out at me.

“Yuh don’t just go touching mi stuff,” I grabbed a handful of my delicates and placed them nicely inside my suitcase while he was rummaging through my closet and throwing stuff in. “H-Hey!”

“All you have are dresses? Pssh boooring,” he made fun of every single one of my clothes, and I stomped the ground in annoyance. He turned to me and smiled, “Just kidding chica, you still look great,” I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, but in a good way. Then there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to be greeted by my ma.

“Ma’am,” I said and she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out in the hall and flossing the door shut behind me. 

“Now you listen here, that little thing you pulled on the staircase will not fly over at the Silva’s,” she scolded me, but I was confused on what she was talking about. I was about to plead my case, but she slapped me across my face. I gripped my cheek fighting back my tears, I never wanted to show her that she had power over me. “Talk back to me, I dare you. No daughter of mine will act so loose. Now, if I hear you do anything with that boy, I swear to God I wil-“ she stopped talking as the door opened behind me. “Ah Octavio, I was just telling Ajay of how happy I am that you two have become so close of friends, just like her father and your father,” her voice was light, it was fake.

He eyed us both, but I turned my abused cheek away from him. “ _Si_ , I guess it’s pretty cool,” he said nonchalantly before my mom insisted me back inside. I closed the door behind me and Silva kept getting close to me. “ _Chica_ , what happened?” He tried to get a better look of my face, but I ran to my drawer and pulled out a mask I made, it was black with what looked like white teeth on it, “Woah, you still have that?” I could see the stars in his eyes, I proudly placed my hands on my hips to sniff it off to him.

“Heh, of course,” he tried touching it but I swatted his hand away. “Hey, stop that!”

“Awe, but I want it,” he backed away from me before grabbing my luggage off the bed. “Well that was boring, but at least we are done,” I nodded at him as we made our way out of my room, and back to the main entrance. My mom glared at me the second she saw my mask.

“Take that silly thing off,” my father said sternly and I shook my head.

“No, it’s fine, she looks fine with it on,” Mr. Silva spoke up, and the two just agreed to let me wear it. I hugged my father, and he stroked my hair.

“Please behave, I know yuh will,” he kissed the top of my head, I turned to my ma. Her fake compassion was showing, I walked into her arms and it felt empty, cold.

“Be safe,” she lied. I backed away from her and joined the Silva’s.

“Take care, bud,” my father said to Mr. Silva, and he nodded before we made our way to their car. I crawled in the back with Silva as his dad sat across from us. I looked out the window back at my parents. I felt Mr. Silva reached over and touch my shoulder.

“Don’t worry, they will be back soon.”

_ I don’t care if they will ever be back, I don’t care what happens to them.. Maybe I am a terrible child, a worthless daughter. _

Silva placed his warm hand on top of mine, I turned to face him, but he was staring at his phone. I got the warm fuzzy feeling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajay and Silva are around 13 years old atm.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the HQ for Silva Pharmaceuticals, the Silva’s lived on the top floor in the penthouse. It was a skyscraper-like building with over 50 floors, it was a sight to behold to my parents' company building.

I felt Mr. Silva touched my shoulder again, I looked over at him and he gave me a warm smile. I tried to determine if it was real, but soon Silva grabbed my hand again. “Smell you later, old man,” he dragged me into the building.

“Wait I have to get my things,” I tried to protest.

“Nu uh, _chica_ , we got stuff to do, I am sure my _padre_ will get your stuff up there,” he took me to the staircase, but I snatched my hand away.

“No way am I gon up all those stairs,” I scolded him, and he huffed.

“Man, fine, we will take the boring elevator,” he walked over to the elevator and inserted his keycard. “VIP only,” he winked at me. We didn’t wait long for the door to open, we walked in and all the buttons splayed out were very intimidating. I watched him wave his hand across all the buttons and smiled a very sinister smile.

“Don do it, O,” and before I could grab him he pressed multiple buttons in rapid session. I lunged at him but he quickly moved out of the way. We would go up one floor, and stop, another, and stop, and another. I glared at him each time the door had opened and closed. I didn’t know how I would deal with him constantly now that we are temporarily living together.

After several minutes we finally made it to their penthouse, he pulled out his keycard again and inserted it into the slot to open the door. I was instantly met with bright lights and amazing modern furniture.

“Welcome to my home!” He said acting as if I have never come over to visit. “I wonder if we'll be sharing a room together,” he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a tight squeeze.

“Silva..” I huffed out.

“Octavio,” he let me go as we heard his father’s voice behind us. “Miss Che is your guest, she will not be sharing a room with you,” he held out his hand. “Please, I already have your room ready,” I steadily walked over and took his hand. I turned back to Silva and noticed a very angry look splayed across his face. Mr. Silva led me to my room as Silva followed behind us at a distance. 

My room was filled with things that I always enjoyed, posters that my parents never let me have, Nessie plushies splayed out all over the place, even a nice Queen sized bed. I felt a real smile form across my face, but no one could tell with my mask.

“I asked Octavio of some things that you liked, and so, this is your room. Do you like it?” I nodded, and he smiled at me before leaving. I turned to Silva, and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Thank yuh,” I said softly, and he pulled me into a hug, it surprised me. I hesitated to wrap my arms around him, but when I did that feeling burst throughout my body. He pulled away from me and reached for the mask, I pulled away and he had a sad look on his face.

“I really want that mask,” he said softly, I hesitated taking it off, but I proceeded to do so and handed him the mask. He eyed my face before flashing me a smile. The slap must have not caused any damage as he didn’t seem too concerned anymore. “ _ Gracias _ ,” he placed the mask on his face. “I am sure I pull it off way better than you do.”

“Yuh do not! Geez why yuh always got to be so mean,” I punched his shoulder and he grabbed it.

“Me? Mean? Yeah right, have you seen you?” He poked fun at me and I tackled him to the ground, he wrestled around till he was on top of me. We joke around and laughed until I remembered what my ma had said. I moved from underneath him and he raised a brow clearly confused by my actions.

“It’s nothing, I am just hungry is all,” I gripped my stomach, but it wasn’t out of hunger.

“Ooh! Let’s order some food then,” he grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the kitchen. I noticed that their kitchen was empty, no cooks in sight.

“Why don we cook something?” I suggested, and he seemed to agree quickly with me. I opened up the cabinet and noticed that the pots and pans were clean as a whistle. Even the stove looked untouched, “Does yuhr ma cook much?”

“Eh, no, haven’t really seen her in awhile,” I turned to him and raised a brow. “What? It’s cool, I don’t really care,” I could hear it in his voice, he really didn’t care. I turned back and picked up a pot. “So what are you going to make?” I looked inside his fridge and pantry. It took me a minute of digging before I got an idea of what to make.

“How about some nice jambalaya?” I suggested and he looked at me confused. “It has smoked sausage, shrimp, rice, and lots of different spices,” his eyes grew bigger and I could tell he was sold. “Are yuh just gon sit there or are yuh gon give me a hand?” I teasingly asked and he jumped up to fetch me some rice.

I stupidly asked Silva to cut up the sausage, and he made the cuts either too big or just way too small. I mixed everything into the pot, the air was filled with the sweet aroma of all the spices. I wasn’t hungry before, but now I felt like I was staring. Me and Silva sat at the kitchen island waiting for the food to be done and I noticed Mr. Silva walk in to the kitchen.

“Smells delicious,” he remarked, I jumped from my chair and walked over to the pot. 

“I hope yuh don’t mind me cooking yuh dinner,” I pulled the lid off and dipped the spoon in to give him a taste. I was handing him the spoon, but he wrapped his large hands around mine, it shocked me. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and sucked up a taste of it. He smiled at me and remarked at how good it was before letting go of my hand.

“I look forward to eating it later,” he said before leaving the kitchen. I turned to Silva who looked at me in disbelief.

“Well he is acting weird,” I said to him and he nodded before taking his phone out again.

“Yo watch this chica, this was a stunt I did for my pop’s wedding,” he motioned me over and I made my way next to him and watched as he rode his dirt bike across a ramp and landed on their cake. 

“Ooh was he mad?”

“Mad? Hells yeah he was, but that doesn’t matter I got 1,000 hits! That was super worth,” he said before putting his phone down.

“Yuh better be careful before yuh end up hurting yuhself,” I went over to his cabinets and picked out four bowls.

“Wait why are you getting four?” He asked me and I was confused, “No no, it will only be three of us,” I guess his mom never comes home and they clearly don’t know where she even is. “Here,” he jumped off his chair and grabbed the bowls. “Since you are my guest,” he was such a dork.

“When do yuh start helping me?” I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

“I always help you, dummy,” he bumped my hip and I laughed. I took each bowl and filled it up to the brim with the jambalaya, and after I was done he rushed them over to their kitchen table. I opened up the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of tea and water, while he grabbed the cups. I finished placing the jugs on the table as he placed down the cups. 

“Oh the s-“ he took the silverware from behind his back, I smiled at him as we sat close to each other.

“It smells so amazing, Che,” he pulled down the mask and he was practically drooling into the bowl, I giggled at his eagerness. “Don’t laugh at me,” he snapped at me and I noticed his face turn red.

“Yuh just so silly. Oh! Your da?” I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

“He will figure it out, let’s eat, I am starved,” he dived in to his food while I reached for the pitcher, but it was grabbed by Mr. Silva.

“My son has no manners, allow me,” he picked the pitcher by its handle and poured it into my cup.

“T-thank yuh,” I said softly sinking back into my seat. I turned my head and noticed how messy of a water Silva was being. I then looked at Mr. Silva he gave him a lot of disappointment, something my ma familiarized in me.

“It looks delicious Miss Che,” he said as he began digging in. I looked at my bowl and did the same, and they were right, it was amazing.

We finished dinner, and I could hear Silva groan from all the food he ate. “It was so good,” he burped and I laughed.

“Yuh so nasty,” I nudged him. Suddenly his da slammed his palms on the table making me jump, but Silva stayed rock solid.

“Excuse you,” he said with a demand in his voice, but Silva just yawned before sticking his pinky in his ear. “Sorry Miss Che, my son is such a pig,” he stood from the table and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, his mustache brushed across my skin.

“What the hell are you doing?” I could see the heat radiating off of Silva as he soon jumped in between us. He grabbed my hand roughly before dragging me away from his father. “That stupid old dirty bastard,” I could hear him curse more about his father under his breath. He took me into his room and locked the door.

“O, what just happened?” I asked him, he looked back at me, and then took out his bunny Flipper.

“ _ Jaja _ , look  _ chica _ , I dyed him the same color as my hair,” I looked down at Flipper as he was now blue. I glanced back up at Silva I tried reeling back to the topic at hand, but he started going on and on about Flipper and their stunts. “It would be cool if I could make him his own skateboard.”

“Yeah that would be pretty cool,” I looked at him and I could see something on his face, he was faking it. He wasn’t being genuine in this moment of what he was saying, he looked worried, but I didn’t know why.

“I will keep you safe,” he said suddenly, “I am your lifeline,” he winked at me. I smiled at him as we started to play with Flipper.

I opened my eyes and saw Silva inches away from my face, I felt heat rush to my face and I backed away from him. 

_ He looks so cute when he sleeps.. _

I laid my hand on his cheek and I heard his door slowly creak open, I quickly dived back to pretend I was asleep. The door swung completely open and I heard footsteps approaching us. I felt an arm snake around my body and scoop me up. I tried clenching my eyes tight to keep them from opening.

“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep,” I heard Mr. Silva say, I hesitated to open my eyes, but I saw him looking down at me. “I know you like Octavio, but it wouldn’t be right to have you two sleeping together,” I nodded slowly as I tried moving from his arms, but his grip was tight. “Don’t worry.”

He carried me to my bedroom, and gently set me down on my bed. He stroked my hair softly before laying a kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him, Mr. Silva has always been gentle with me. He was a very good looking older gentleman and he was always attracting so many women.

“Good night, Miss Che,” I climbed under my blankets and watched as the door closed, leaving me in darkness. I stared up at the ceiling for what felt like eternity, I felt alone again. It was strange because when I was with Silva, I didn’t feel this way. I wished we could sleep together.

It took me awhile before I could actually fall asleep, this is just day 1.

  
  
  


“O that was terrible,” I said as he messed up another kickflip on his skateboard.

“ _ Si _ ,  _ si _ , I know, but practice makes perfect,” he tried it again and failed.

“Yuh really aren’t too good at this,” he shook his head before licking the sweat from the corner of his mouth.

“Like I said, practice. Oh! Why don’t you give it a shot?” He shoved his skateboard into my body, I looked at it and shook my head quickly. “Come on! What are you? Chicken?”

“I am no chicken, nuh rom wid mi,” I placed the board on the ground and stepped on foot on top.

“You want to kick the board when you jump,” I felt him grab my bare leg and it sent a shiver down my spine. He was giving me all different types of instructions, I wasn’t able to focus with him touching me. “Ready?” He asked me and I snapped out of my thoughts. I tried jumping and kicking the board, but I ended up falling back into his arms. “ _ Jaja _ , you are bad at this.”

“Hush up now, I knew I couldn’t do it,” I huffed as he helped me regain my balance. He took back his board and I watched as he tried and tried again. He was clearly determined to get this one simple little trick. I really admire that about him, his stubbornness was enough to match my own. He finally landed a kickflip and I cheered him on, he was so happy to finally get it down. He did it again and again.

“Hells yeah! Nothing can stop Octavio Silva,” I cheered him on and I could tell he was soaking up as much attention and praise as he could. I don’t think he was used to it, I suppose I am not used to it either. 

“Good job, son,” we both turned and saw Mr. Silva.

“Oh what are you doing here?” Silva asked him.

“Well I live here,” I heard Silva scoff before picking up his board and walking over to me. “Where are you going?”

“Anywhere that is away from you,” Silva snapped back at him. He grabbed my hand like he did the other day.

“I need to speak to Miss Che, it is about her parents,” I looked at him and then back at Silva.

“I will be back,” I slowly slipped my hand from his grasp. He gave me a strange look, I wasn’t sure how to put my finger on it. I walked over to Mr. Silva as he led me inside. “Are my parents ok?”

“Hm? Yes, they are,” he led me back to his bedroom. “Can you keep a secret?” He slowly walked over to me and I backed up tripping on his bed. My heart was racing as he reached into his pocket, I closed my eyes embracing myself for the worst. “Ajay? Are you ok?” He asked me, and I opened my eyes to him holding a piece of paper.

“O-oh,” I grabbed the paper.

“It’s for Octavio’s birthday, what do you think?” I opened the paper up and saw a blueprint for a skatepark. “I know he is a pain, but maybe if I give him this he will see eye to eye with me.” I examined it closely and it was very impressive, “It’s already done and ready, do you think he will like it?”

“Y-yeah, it looks amazing, Mr. Silva. I really think he will like it,” I smiled and nodded my head. He gently took the print away from me and folded it back up.

“ _ Gracias _ , I really appreciate your feedback. You are free to go,” I stood from his bed, and walked over to the door. “Oh, your parents are ok,” he smiled at me before I left. I made my way back outside and noticed that Silva was gone. 

I walked around the outside section, but I wasn’t able to find him. I then went to his room and noticed him sitting on his bed, “O, what happened, are yuh done?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I got bored, you know me,” I ran up and body slammed on his bed and he jumped slightly. “Geez you are so annoying,” he flicked my bun and I quickly sat up and tackled him down on his bed.

“I am far from annoying,” he chuckled and I flicked his nose.

“And what are you doing now?” He growled at me and I flicked his nose again.

“Don’t yuh go growling at me,” he growled again before flipping me on my back. He took my hands and pinned me against his bed. “Hey!” 

“Ha, still weak as ever,  _ chica _ ,” I rolled my eyes and squirmed under his body. “Ajay Che? More like Ajay So Weak,” he joked and I sighed at his terrible attempt at a joke.

“That was awful, yuh know that?”

“Um whatever! It doesn’t matter, you suck,” he was getting flustered, loosening his grip on me. I quickly removed my hands from his and he fell on top of me. His lips were on mine, both our eyes were wide open. He quickly pulled away from me and wiped his lip and I did the same. 

“Yuh stole my first kiss!” I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

“Oh blegh! You took mine,” he threw the pillow back at me. We sat there in silence for a little bit. The head from my face would not go down. I tried massaging my face in hopes of it relieving how I felt. “Would you want to do that again when we got older?” He asked all of a sudden, I looked at him and he didn’t even look my way.

“N-no, that’s weird.”

“Pssh yeah you are right, I was just testing you, weirdo,” I laughed before hitting him in the face with the pillow again. “That’s it! Extreme pillow fight!” He grabbed another pillow and hit me with it. 

“Yuh on!” 

_ I felt happy, and maybe one day I would like to try that again. Maybe. _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_I don’t miss my parents, is that okay? I am not sure to be honest. I am having so much fun with Silva, and it is strange that his pa has been home so much lately. It is his birthday tomorrow, I didn’t get him a gift, well because I don’t have any money. I hope he is ok with me attending empty handed. What am I saying? It’s Silva for crying out loud. He doesn’t care much of anything._

“Che! Happy birthday to me!” I heard Silva yell as he jumped on my bed. I tried pulling the covers over my head, but he sntached them away revealing the harsh sunlight to my half closed eyelids. “Come on, _chica_! Let’s go! It is my birthday, and you have to do what I say.” I groaned before leaning up in my bed, his face was inches away from mine, he was wearing the mask I had given him again. His eyes darted to my hair and he started to laugh, “Dude your hair is a mess.”

“Silva I had just woke up, what are yuh wanting from me?” I tried patting my buns in hopes to flatten the strands of hair trying to escape. He reached and tried to grab them, but I quickly dived back onto the bed. He grabbed my arm and shook me roughly.

“Les go! I am so bored waiting for you,” I groaned out loud before shooting back up, I glared at him, but it was hard staying upset at him with how eager he was. I placed my hand on his head.

“Let me get dressed, ok?” He nodded before dashing out of the room. I mustered up as much strength as I could to finally get out of bed, but I knew from the start this day was gon be such a drag.

I finally finished putting on my dress, and fixing my hair. I walked out of my room and noticed that he was laying in front of my door all stretched out and pretending to be asleep. “Geez, you take too long, are you going to wear a dress? Pfft whatever, weirdo,” he poked at my dress a few times, and I just rolled my eyes.

“Yuh know I only wear dresses,” he raced around me for a little bit, I was always confused on which antic he was gon to pull next. “Silva!” I snapped at him and he froze in place. “What are we gon to do today?”

“Uh, party, duh,” he grabbed my hand and tried yanking me, but I stood rock solid in place.

“It is 10 am in the mornin’, we can’t party this early.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be bored!” He tried dragging my hand again.

“You aren’t going to be bored, Octavio,” his pa came up to us, he placed a hand on Silva’s head and ruffled up his hair. Silva had such an annoyed look on his face whenever his father was around, “Your mother is coming home today.”

“Psh, and? What has that _abuela_ ever done for me?” I elbowed him in his arm, and he snapped his attention towards me. “What?”

“She gave birth to you, that is more than what anyone can ever give you,” his father’s tone was a lot more sterner than usual. “She will be home soon, be on your best behavior.. Or at least try,” he turned his attention to me, “Good morning Miss Che,” he placed his hand on my head before leaving.

“O, why yuh gotta be so mean to yuh parents?” I snapped at him, but he just exaggerated a yawn.

“They are so boooring, Che, like you don’t understand how boring these people are,” he turned to a wall with their family portraits splayed across. “I mean look, he has wife _numero uno_ in this picture!” He pointed at a picture of Mr. Silva and his ex wife, and to be honest I will admit it was weird. “They look so unhappy,” he stuck his hands in his pockets, and something I never realized was that Silva never smiled in any of the photos. He wasn’t faking his emotions like I was always accustomed to.

“Yuh not smiling,” I reached up and touched his face on one of the pictures.

“Why smile if it isn’t real?” he was right, why fake happiness? “Besides, my _padre_ is just pretending to be a father,” he trailed off before taking a breath, “Che just know, I am nothing like him.”

“Of course, I know that. Yuh are Octavio Silva,” I grabbed his hand, “Che and Silva.”

“Always and forever,” he gripped my hand tight before bumping me with his hip, making me stumble. “But for now it is just Octavio’s day!”

“O, yuh keep doing that and yuh won’t have any more days left,” I growled at him as I began to chase him around the penthouse.

“Are you happy here?” Mr. Silva asked me as we greeted guests to the party. 

“Yeah, I like being with Silva,” I smiled thinking about how excited Silva was going to be with all his presents, I still wish I had gotten him something.

“I am glad, he is a handful, but with you.. he is more mangable,” I couldn’t help, but side eye him, because that was hardly the truth. “So what did you get him?”

“Well, um nothing..” he shook another parents hand before directing them to the left. 

“Hm, well I can help you,” he placed a hand in my shoulder.

“Thank yuh,” I heard the clicking of heels against their marble flooring. A tall woman in a very slimming dress and long hair approached us, it was Mrs. Silva.

“Duardo,” she said harshly and he let go of my shoulder. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand before kissing the air next to her cheek. Their interactions were awkward, Silva was right. “Where is the kid?”

“Your son?” He sighed and raised a brow at his wife. “He is in his room at the moment, why don’t you go be a good mother for once and go see him?” He laughed and she laughed back at his insult.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself,” she brushed past him and I watched as she made her way towards his room.

“Bitch,” I turned away as to not listen to the curses escaping under his breath. “Excuse me, sorry you had to see that,” we quickly turned as we heard her banging on his door. She kicked his door before coming back towards us.

“Little shit,” she then looked at me, “Be a dear and go get my son out of his room,” she grabbed my arm, and pulled me in the direction of his door. I made my way down the hall and knocked on the door.

“Leave me alone!” I heard his voice, I knocked again and he quickly opened the door. “Che!” He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room with him.

“Silva! People are here, your ma-“

“Flipper won’t wake up,” he showed me the bunny, and his body was limp. I sat beside him.

“Oh.. Silva,” I gently grabbed the bunny from his hand, I cradled it’s body in my arms.

“He is dead, isn’t he?” I blew in his ear and there was no movement at all. I looked up at Silva and shook my head, he quickly stood up and sighed. “How lame.. what a boring way to go..”

“O..” I stood to my feet with Flipper still in my arms. “Want to give him a proper burial? I will help yuh,” he turned back to me and shook his head before grabbing him from me.

“I am not ready yet, can we do it later?” I nodded, and he set Flipper back inside his cage. “Let’s party for the little dude,” he grabbed my hand as we made it out of his room. We were instantly met by his parents.

“There you are, what took you so long?” his mom kneeled down and reached out to give him a hug, but he backed up into me. “Hmph,” she stood up, “He is your fucking child,” she said to Mr. Silva in a loud whisper.

“Yes, I know, anyway, Octavio why don’t you and Miss Che head outside and join the other kids,” Silva didn’t hesitate before running past his parents to outside. We were greeted with a lot of familiar faces, well familiar to him, not me. I wasn’t as much of a people’s person as he was. He let go of my hand and was instantly lost in the group of his friends.

The yard was decorated in everything Silva adored, dirt bikes and extreme sports galore. He had mountains of presents, very expensive ones I am sure. I made my way to the crowd of kids, hoping to join in the fun, but I was grabbed by some girl, she had fairly light skin, long blonde hair and glimmering blue eyes. “Hey!” I waved at her, but she gave me a look of disgust.

“Your dress is ugly, you know that right?” I looked down at my dress and then back up at her. I didn’t understand what was wrong with my dress, but I had noticed the others wearing normal clothes. She bumped past me before running over to Silva, I grabbed my arm, embarrassed of my outfit, and backed away from the group. 

I went to sit down on one of the chairs and watched the kids from afar have fun. Seeing Silva have fun and laugh with his friends was just as fun if it were me having fun with him. I watched him until I caught his glance, he pushed his way through his friends and lent out his hand to me.

“Come on, _chica_. Che and Silva,” I grabbed his hand as the water gun fight was about to happen. He handed me a pistol as we began to fight. By the end of it all we were soaking wet, and the only person that was seemingly dry was Silva. Even though I was soaking wet he still wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. Our cheeks were against one another and everyone cheered for him being the victor. 

We got to watch Silva do a few more stunts on his skateboard, he showed off tricks that even I have never seen before. We all clapped with each stunt performed. Soon after we watched him open his gifts, he had received all sorts of different things. 

“I am sorry I didn’t get yuh anything,” I told him, but he shook his head before pulling out his mask.

“I love it, _chica_ ,” he winked at me as he continued to open more of his presents. 

“Alright, hello everyone,” everyone turned their attention to Mr. Silva as he stepped up on a stage. “Young Octavio is now 15 years old, oh how 15 years came and went. I like to wish my son a happy birthday,” everyone cheered around us and screamed birthday wishes. I turned to Silva who seemed uneasy all of a sudden. “I would like to give him his present a little early,” he snapped his fingers and a few men brought out a banner, it unfolded to reveal his very own skatepark. “Happy birthday, Octavio.” Lots of ‘ooohs’ and ‘aws’ could be heard from the kids and adults. I was impressed myself, even though I already knew about it. “Cheers!” He raised a glass before gulping it down.

“Fake,” I heard Silva say under his breath before moving back to his friends. 

The party had gone on for several hours, I hadn’t seen Silva in a while after the guests had left. I looked for him again in his room and I saw him holding Flipper. He was stroking his fur softly before turning his attention towards me. I closed the door behind me and hopped on the bed next to him.

“I will miss him,” he spoke softly as if he wasn’t trying to wake him.

“I know, I will too,” I reached over and stroked his fur, he really was one of the softest bunnies I had ever touched.

“Is everyone gone?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, sometimes I just like it being us,” he leaned his head on my shoulder. “Mind rubbing my head?” He asked me all of a sudden, I slowly moved my hand up and ran my fingers through his hair slowly, it was a nice soft texture. I started to hum in a rhythmic pattern with each stroke. “I know I have said it before, but I am so happy you are here,” I continued to rub his head until I noticed his body went limp. I stayed in place for a little longer before scooting away from him and moving Flipper next to him on the bed.

“Rest easy Flipper,” I stroke the bunny’s head one last time. “Good night, Silva,” I eyed his forehead and quickly turned my head to see if anyone was around, I swiftly kissed his forehead, and dashed out of his room. I was about to make my way to my room, but I heard arguing down the hallway to the common area. I hesitated just going to my room and ignoring it, but my curiosity got the better of me.

As I moved closer to the open area, the voices were becoming louder, it was clear that Mr. and Mrs. Silva were arguing. I hid behind the corner as I caught their argument unfolding.

“I am not giving you any more money,” he said to her.

“Why not? I gave you a fucking son, I deserve compensation, why else would I marry you?”

“Love? You can’t marry out of love? God you are such a heartless cunt,” I had never heard him say such things to her before.

“Oh why don’t you go drink some more, and while you are at it, go write my check. Tell your son I said happy birthday,” she walked out and Mr. Silva exhaled before turning his head towards where I was. I tried ducking, but I think he saw me.

“Sorry you had to see that,” he said, I revealed myself from behind the wall.

“N-no, I am sorry for snooping,” he shook his head before he approached me and kneeled down in front of me.

“Do me a favor, never have kids if you won’t make time for them,” I looked into his olive colored eyes, they looked strained, exhausted, empty. “I know what Silva has told you, and I understand you have an opinion of me, but just know that I am trying.”

“I-I understand, I am sure one day Silva will accept yuh more,” a weak smile formed on his face before he stood up, and walked past me. He stopped suddenly and turned around.

“Ajay, you are the daughter I always wanted, I know your father is proud to have you,” he turned back around and headed to his room. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, I made my way back to my room.

_My da is proud to have me? He wishes I was his daughter? I wish my mother felt the same way. I know I will never be like my ma or Silva’s.  
  
_

I had so much fun with Silva, but the fun only lasted another week, because my parents had come back home from their trip.

“I will miss living with you, _chica_ ,” he punched me shoulder. I laughed before hitting him back even harder than he hit me. He went to grab his shoulder and cried. I quickly pulled him into a hug, ignoring what my ma thought. I felt him wrap his arms around me, “Mean as always.” I backed away from him before Mr. Silva caught my attention.

“It was nice to have you Ajay, just know our house is always open to you,” Mr. Silva smiled at me and I thanked him for everything.

“Thank you, Duardo,” my father said before shaking his hand. My mom grabbed my hand and I felt her squeeze it.

“Anything Darion, she is my favorite god daughter,” the two of them hugged before we made our way to the elevator. I waved bye to Silva as the door was closing. When I finally reached the bottom floor, my da pulled me into a big hug, “I missed yuh so much,” I hugged him back tight, and then I looked over at my ma. She opened her arms to me, and I slowly made my way over to her and hugged her. It was still empty and cold. I pulled away and we made our way to my parent’s car. I pulled out my phone and started to text Silva.

> A: I miss yuh already 
> 
> O: wut a coincidence 
> 
> O: I miss u 2 chica 
> 
> A: We better hang out more from now on 
> 
> O: Hellz ya 
> 
> O: Che and Silva 

_Always and forever_

  
  


Walking into my house it felt more empty and dark compared to the Silva’s. I lagged behind my parents, my mom turned and looked at me. “I would like to have a word with you,” she said sternly, I nodded as I was separated from my da. We made our way to my room, and when the door to my room opened, I felt fear. My mom dragged me into the room.

“W-what is it ma?”

“You are such a disgrace,” she slapped me across the face making me fall to the ground. I helped my cheek as I lifted myself up, but before I could she kicked me in my stomach. The pain was unbearable, I tried not to cry, but she kicked me again in that same tender spot. “Welcome back home,” she said before leaving my room. 

I laid on the floor clutching my stomach, I didn’t want to cry, I couldn’t cry, it wasn’t worth it to cry.

After that day, my ma took away my phone and kept me from contacting Silva. Even when he came over with his father she would lock me away in my room and tell them that I was too sick to come out. He is my only friend, and I miss him so much.

“Ajay?” I turned around at my desk as my father came into my room. “Hey, what are yuh up to?”

“I am just studying, did yuh want something?” He walked over and laid his hand on my shoulders looking at what I was doing.

“No no, I was just checking up on yuh,” he gave me a soft warm smile, and I smiled back. “If yuh need anything, I am here for yuh,” He patted my shoulder and was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

“I miss Silva..” I confessed to him, he turned to me. “Can I please talk to Silva again?” I looked up at him and I felt the tears swell in my eyes. He just looked down at me and smiled.

“Don’t worry, yuh will see him again,” I couldn’t fight the smile forming on my face after I heard it. He placed a hand on my cheek, “Just remember,” the kindness I saw in his eyes drained into something nasty, “if I see yuh touch him again or if he touches yuh. I will make yuh wish yuh were dead.” My smile was now trembling to stay in place as he kissed my forehead and wished me a good night. I couldn’t stop the trembles from taking over my body, I was stuck.

I finally cried, this was my hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and my folks are going to a benefit tonight, they are apparently donating some money to people called the Syndicate. That is what Silva has told me, but I am not sure who they are. It doesn’t matter, I guess, I do know I will get to see Silva again. It has been a couple of weeks, he missed my birthday.. Everyone missed my birthday well besides the servants. I really do appreciate them being around, but I know they only like me because they are paid to. Maybe I am just being silly.

I looked over the dress that my ma had placed out for me. It was a puke green dress bedazzled to hell. I stuck out my tongue, “Blegh, this is way too much,” I complained as I slipped into it. It was decently heavy for a dress, but I guess it will do. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable, not for me, but for my parents. I heard a knock at my door, I quickly dashed over to open it. My ma grabbed my wrist swiftly.

“Let’s go, your father is being impatient,” she dragged me down to the car, and as I stepped in I saw my father shoot me a strange look.

“Sorry for taking too long,” I looked down at my hands as I placed them on my lap.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” he gave me that signature warm smile, but I know what he is now hiding. Maybe I can slip away and be alone with Silva. I tried looking out the window, but my mom snapped her fingers at me.

“Remember to smile, no scowling, stand up straight. We need these people on our side,” she demanded so many more things, but I tuned her out. 

We finally arrived, and we stepped out to so many flashing lights. I shielded my eyes, but my ma grabbed my wrist tight and gave me a ‘gentle’ smile. We pretended to be the perfect family, trying to make me laugh and pretend I was their cute little daughter. I played along with their antics to help save face. 

“”Here is our table,” my father took out the chair for my ma and then for me. I glanced over at the note card, and peeked at who was sitting next to me, ‘Octavio Silva,’ I couldn’t contain my smile.

“That boy is going to sit next to our daughter,” I heard her say.

“Don’t worry, I talked with Ajay already, isn’t that right?” My da said and I nodded my head. 

A few minutes had past till Mr. Silva came in and shook my father’s hand. I saw Silva behind him, I tried to not look interested, but he made his way to me. He tried to hug me, but I shook my head. “Well don’t leave me hanging  _ chica _ ! I want some love,” he tried to hug me again, but I shook my head. “Why are you acting so weird?” I looked down and pointed my fingers to my parents. He nodded slowly before taking his seat next to me.

“Oh Octavio, you look so handsome,” she said to him.

“ _ Gracias _ ,” he didn’t even try to hide his distaste for her.

“Sorry we were late, he didn’t want to wear the suit that I just bought him,” Mr. Silva said to my parents and then turned his attention to me. “How are you, Miss Che? You look very lovely.”

“T-Thank yuh, I am well,” he nodded before turning his attention to my parents. I kept catching glances from Silva here and there, I wanted to tell him everything that was going on, but not with my parents around. He rested his chin on his hands and played around with his silverware, I could tell he was bored, usually he would just run off.

“Ma I am going to the ladies room,” she waved her hand, I made my way out of the hall room to the restroom. I walked in and some girls started to giggle. “I hate this dress,” I sighed as I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I put on my fake face before heading back, when I walked out I ran into somebody.

“Che!” Silva turned, he looked around before grabbing my hand and leading me away from everyone. We made it to a semi dark room that would be used for other events. He let go of my hand, I hesitated before I leaped to hug him, almost tackling him to the ground. “Woah,  _ chica _ ,” he hugged me tight even to squeeze the life outta me. We stayed like that for what felt like eternity until he pulled away. “What’s going on?”

“Mi parents said I wasn’t allowed to touch yuh or yuh can’t touch me.”

“What? That is crazy! No one is gonna tell my Che what she can or can’t do!” I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him down. He moved my hand away, “Che is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah, everything is fine, yuh know how my parents are,” I tried to put on the fake act and pretend everything was ok, but he saw through it. He shook his head before grabbing my hand.

“We should run away together,” he blurted out suddenly.

“What? Silva are yuh crazy?” I snatched my hand away, and he shrugged.

“I know neither of us are happy, but we are happy together, we can do this together,” he tried to convince me, but I shook my head. “Come on, Che.”

“I don’t understand Silva, why do yuh hate yuhr father so much?” I finally asked him and his brows furrowed as if I offended him.

“Do you not see how he treats me? The attention I get is just an act.”

“But what he said to m-“

“Fuck what he said to you,” he snapped at me. He then took a deep breath before exhaling, “Che I know this man, he is evil, he is manipulative. He…” he trailed off before taking a deep breath. “He loves...” he was having a hard time saying what was on his mind. “I am nothing like him..”

“O, yuh can tell me what is it? He has always been good to me, but if yuh tell me what it is I will believe yuh,” he clenched his fist tight.

“It doesn’t matter,” he grabbed my shoulder with both of his hands. “Che, please just trust me,” I froze for a second, and looked into his green eyes, they were full of ambition.. so full of life. It was something that I have always admired about him. I nodded, “Let’s run away together,” he removed his hands from my shoulder and clutched my hand. I was about to open my mouth when I had noticed someone watching us from afar. Silva followed my eyes over and quickly let go of my hand. “Bastards, leave us alone!” He yelled out. 

I stumbled back, shaking profusely, I grabbed my shoulders to hold myself. Silva turned to me and I could see the fear in his eyes for me. I lost my footing and hit the back of my head on the ground. I felt my vision fade into black with Silva saying my name.

When I finally came to, I was back in my room. I moved my head around trying to shake the dizzy feeling, and when I sat up I was greeted by Silva at the foot of my bed. He raised his head and our eyes met, he quickly dashed over and hugged me tight, almost pushing me back in the bed.

“Che, I am so glad that you are ok,” he laid his forehead on mine.

“I-I don’t understand. Who was that? Do my parents know we hugged? Are they mad at me? Silva please tell me everything's ok!” I bombarded him with questions and he chuckled softly. “What?” I furrowed my brows at him, slightly annoyed that he doesn’t understand.

“It was my padre, he said he would talk to your folks about our situation,” my eyes widened and he quickly jumped in my bed, “He didn’t hear about us running away, I am sure of it. We can just pretend a little longer and then we can run away together,” I nodded slowly, but my body wouldn’t stop shaking. He took notice and touched my arm, the shaking suddenly stopped. “I promise you Ajay, I have your back.”

“Thank yuh,” I smiled at him and he gave me his very goofy smile back. He crawled in bed next to me. I stared up at the ceiling before turning my head to face him. “I am scared,” my throat was dry and scratchy, I was scared, but I did want to run away with him.

“I know it’s scary, but I won’t leave you,” he scooted his head against mine. I hummed up a melody that he sloppily tried to him along with me, it was always so cute when he tried. “Oh, happy birthday, I almost forgot,” I giggled at his lateness, but I was happy that he even remembered.

“Than-“ my door suddenly swung open.

“What?” Silva snapped his attention to the door, and within seconds some men grabbed Silva up by his arms. 

“Let him go!” I yelled out, but one of the men held me back. I watched as he kicked and yelled at the men. He even bit the arm of one of them, they dropped him on the ground and cried out in pain. Silva had bit the man so hard that he drew blood from him. He wiped his mouth and another man came over and bashed him in the face with the butt of a large gun knocking him unconscious. “Silva!” I cried out as he was dragged from my room.

“Little shit bit my fucking arm hard,” the man came closer to me. He looked me up and down before removing a cloth from his pocket and placing it over my nose. I tried to struggle, but it was pressed hard against my face, I felt myself fading away.

  
  


“Ajay..” I could hear someone say my name, but wasn’t sure who it belonged to, “Ajay, can you hear me?” I opened my eyes slowly to see Mr. Silva. “Ah you are ok.” I grabbed my head and sat up, but I felt his hand on my back.

“W-what happened?” I looked around and noticed that I was no longer in my house. It seemed like I was now at the Silva’s. I turned back to him and he had a sad look about him. “What’s wrong..?” I saw a tear slide down his cheek and I felt my heart clench.

“Your parents are dead,” I looked down at my hands, “they were killed by those men that stormed your house last night.”

“I see,” I fought back my tears and I felt him pull me into a hug.

“Your father was a brother to me, but the worst thing of all is.. they killed my son..” he started to cry. My heart sank into my stomach, I couldn’t speak.

“S-Silva..? Silva is dead?” I couldn’t believe what I had just heard, there was no way that Silva was dead.

“He is dead Ajay, I am so sorry I couldn’t protect him,” he held me tight as he cried into my shoulder. 

I couldn’t believe that Silva was gone, my only friend was gone.. Why does God hate me? I don’t understand. I don’t know how to feel.. I don’t know if I want to feel anything at all.

“I will protect you Ajay,” I felt myself finally coming to terms with what he said, I busted out in tears. Mr. Silva stroked my head softly and I could feel him shaking against me. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried.

“Why is he gone? He didn’t deserve that! None of them deserved to die!” I gripped his shirt tight to not fall into this dark abyss. “Please it hurts so much Mr. Silva! I just want the pain to stop..”

“I know, I know, I wish I could make it stop,” he patted my head, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

I was officially broken. I had lost everyone. Please make the pain stop..

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

My alarm clock blared “Ugh, it’s too early,” I groaned before slamming my hand on it. I stretched out my body and rolled off my bed. The sun peeked through my blinds lighting my room slightly. I glanced over at my desk, and there laid my newest unfinished project that I have been working on for quite some time. “I hope he got the part that I asked for,” I rested my hand on the back of the drone. “I can’t wait to bring yuh to life girl,” I smiled down at her before walking out of my room. I made my way through the house, and I could smell the savory aroma of breakfast in the air.

I made it to the kitchen and saw Duardo over by the stove, in his cute little apron. He turned around and smiled at me, “Good morning beautiful.” I laughed before sitting down at the table.

“Yuh don’t have to say that every morning, Duardo,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“What good are traditions if they are broken so easily?” I guess he was right, I pulled out my phone and started looking at my news feed. Something that came across was this new game show called the Apex games? Or something. 

“Did yuh hear about this?” I asked him, and he brought me a plate of food, I showed him my phone and he sighed.

“Yeah, it’s just a blood sport and people are just bored, you know how things are,” I shook my head before placing my phone on the table. 

“I wish I knew how things were,” I have never left Psamathe. I played with my food a bit and he sat down beside me. He placed his hand on mine, his thumb stroked lightly against my skin, and gave me a loving look.

“I understand, I know you would like to be able to go out more, but I just worry about you,” I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

“The way yuh worry the more gray hair will grow out of yuh beard,” I poked his beard and he gave me a hearty laugh.

“I like my beard, but I know the ex wife didn’t,” Duardo was always a clean cut man, but after the incident that happened three years ago, he had changed a lot. He became a lot more carefree. He still owns his businesses and even took over my parents, but he took a lot of time into raising me. He is the father I had always wanted, and very thankful to have. “Anyway, get cleaned up, we are going out today.”

“What is the occasion?” I asked him. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I grabbed it and opened it up. “Yuh found the part!?” I was in shock and he raised a cocky brow at me.

“You know me,” I quickly jumped up from my chair and hugged him tight. “Woah there,” he patted my back.

“Yuh have no idea how much I have been wanting to finish her!” I pulled away and stared at the paper. 

“Well eat your breakfast and we will head out to go get it,” I quickly started to shovel the food in my mouth. It took a lot of convincing to get Duardo to go on a walk to the location instead of driving there. I always loved to be able to stretch my legs, and see the beauty of Olympus. It was such a beautiful city, a city built in the sky, but weirdly enough yuh could hardly even tell.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” he asked and I rolled my eyes. I locked my arm with his and leaned my head against his shoulder.

“Because yuh love me,” I said teasingly and he just chuckled softly. 

“ _Si_ , _si_ ,” he adjusted his sunglasses before we made our way through the city. Gosh, the city was just so beautiful, and full of life. The flowers floated through the city, the shops weren’t some big corporations, the people were so friendly. It’s always so peaceful and full of life. “Did you come up with a name?”

“Hm, not yet, I am not sure what to call her to be honest.”

“It’s going to be a girl?” I nodded.

“Yeah, and there is no changing my mind on that,” we walked by several store fronts and from time to time I would stop and eye things that caught my attention.

“Do you want to stop anywhere?” I shook my head as I was just way too eager to get my part. We waited to cross the street when I had noticed some people crowding around someone. “Hm, I wonder what is going on there.” I was curious myself, but at the same time I was never someone to fall prey to a celeb. We squeezed past the group of girls, and while I moved through them I glanced over to see the back of the person the girls were swooning over.

“They are drooling over that person?” I asked him and he looked just as confused as me. We finally made our way out of the sea of women and continued to walk towards our destination. We stopped at a weird old warehouse, and he looked at his phone.

“This is the location,” He huffed then slid open the door and walked inside and I followed close behind him. We made our way down a long hallway where there was another door.

“What is this? A scary movie?” I asked him sarcastically before I rushed over and opened the door. We were greeted by a MRVN, but he looked a lot more different than the other MRVNs.

“Hello, friends! My name is MRVN, but you can call me Pathfinder,” I sighed in relief as I walked over to him. “How can I help you?”

“We are here to pick up the brain,” Duardo said and the robot’s monitor turned into question marks.

“A human brain?” He asked.

“No no it’s more like a processor, yuh know what I mean?”

“Oh! That! Yes, I can give you that. I was scared you wanted an actual brain. That would have been messy!” Me and Duardo just looked at each other as the MRVN walked in the back and after a few minutes of what sounded like things crashing. He brought the processor back in his hand, he handed me the chip.

“Thank yuh so much!” I smiled at him and he had a happy face splayed out on his screen. 

“I am glad to help friends, I hope to see you again. That is if I don’t get fired, if I do, see you never then,” he waved us goodbye. I held the chip close to my body as we made our way back home.

“You are super excited I am sure,” Duardo remarked. I nudged him with my arm.

“Of course, duh,” we saw that the crowd had dispersed from the area. Thank goodness because I didn’t want to squeeze past them again. We made our way through the area, but I looked in the corner of my eye and stopped.

“What is it?” I felt a strange feeling creep up my body as I stared at the restaurant. “Are you hungry? We can stop and get something?” I snapped out of it and shook my head.

“No, I'd rather get home and finish building her,” I tried to shake the feeling.

  
  


“Dammit,” I hissed when static hit my finger tip. I popped my finger into my mouth, before turning my head to my book. I traced my finger across the words on the page. I was sure I placed the part in the right location. I slouched back into my chair, “Why is this so hard?” I groaned before pulling out my phone. I was just about to check my email.

“Knock knock,” Duardo poked his head into my room.

“Yuh know that defeats the purpose if yuh are just going to enter,” I turned around, and he walked in holding a coffee mug. 

“True, but this is also my house. How is it holding up?” I sighed before turning and showing how I had taken her apart even more. “You know I can get someone to make her for you,” I glared at him. He knew better than to say that to me.

“That’s not the point, I wanted to build her on mi own,” I heard him walk up to me and then placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I just don’t want you to be stressed out, if you need to, take a rest, ok?” He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes before nodding my head. “I am going to call it a night, try to make it to bed soon,” He started making his way towards the door.

“I am sure Silva would be very proud of yuh, yuh have been an amazing father to me. Thank yuh so much,” I confessed to him. He stood in place for a second before turning his head and smiled at me.

“ _Gracias_ , _chica_ ,” just him saying that made my heart sink, but I also felt something warm swell. The door clicked as he left, I turned my attention back to my phone. I looked at the email through my emails and noticed an invite for a meet and greet.

“Meet the legends of Apex at.. blah blah, whatever,” I deleted the email. “Ain’t no time for legends,” I saw another email, about a brand new bar opening up. “Paradise Lounge,” I placed a finger on my cheek and tapped it lightly. “He did say I should rest, going out to have fun shouldn't be too bad,” I made my way out of my room and noticed that the lights were off around the house. I snuck my way Duardo’s room and saw that he had already gone to bed. I made my way back to my room, and started to get dressed. I slipped on a black skater dress, a jacket, and some sneakers. I slid my hood over my head before grabbing my keys and heading out.

I was used to sneaking out of the house every so often. Sometimes I felt like he knew I would go out during the nightly hours, but I would always come back home safe and sound. That just shows how safe Olympus really is. 

“I guess it’s this way,” I looked down at my phone before trying to look up at the signs. The night life was something I lived for, so many people were still awake at this time. The bright lights illuminated the city. “It says it’s here,” I looked at my phone and then up and it was just a small opening next to two bigger establishments. I walked in and was instantly met by a man.

“Heh, Welcome sir or ma’am or person! Welcome to the Paradise Lounge!” He lent out his hand for me to shake, but when I did I phased through him. I jumped back, and started poking at him more. I giggled watching my hand phase through his face. “Look that’s annoying,” the hologram backed away from me and crossed his arms. 

Then a man moved away from the bar and strolled over to me. He was a few inches taller than me, his hair was pushed to the side, and he had what was the start of a beard. “Hey, seriously, welcome, you are like my first customer,” he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close. “Who knew my first customer would be so cute,” he gave me a toothy grin. I grabbed his arm and moved it off my shoulder. “Heh, sorry, what can I get you?”

“Well um, what do yuh have?” He perked up and jumped behind the counter. 

“We have soda,” one hologram said.

“We have liquor.”

“We have water, don’t worry not from the tap,” I giggled.

“We have juice, because you are looking a little young,” another moved next to me and I glared at him. Then the man rested his hands on mine, they felt clammy.

“What can I do for you?” I laughed a little and he pulled at his collar nervously. “Are you laughing at me? I am sorry.. I-“

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I would like to have a soda,” I placed my card on the bar, but he waved his hand, declining it.

“As my first customer, it is on the house,” he said.

“We won’t make money if you don’t charge,” a decoy scoffed. He snapped his fingers making them all disappear, it was something magical.

“I had never seen holograms like yuhrs before,” he looked so proud of himself.

“They are all thanks to my mom,” he reached under the counter getting a glass. “She came up with the technology with a few colleagues and I somehow got my hands on it.” He popped the lid of the can and pulled the soda in the cup before sliding it to me. 

“Are yuh close?” I asked him before taking a sip. He nodded and cleaned up some of the soda he had spilled.

“Yeah, well we were close. Her memory is fading day by day, but I still do everything I can for her. She may be forgetting I am her son, but that doesn’t stop me from being her son,” he stopped wiping the counter for a second. I looked at his face and I knew it was a topic he struggled to talk about. I placed my hand on top of his and stroked his skin lightly. His eyes met mine and he gave me a gentle smile before turning up his goofy charm. “Anyway, what brings you here tonight?”

“Oh well I got an email about this place opening up,” I turned and saw that the slightly run down establishment was pretty empty. “Huh..” I trailed off.

“ I got this place for a steal, isn’t it a beaut?” I swallowed before choking out a lie.

“Yeah, very nice,” the walls were rusted, the floors were cracked, the counter looked nice, but everything else? Not so much.

“After a few more years you will see chains of my places around the Galaxy!” He had a shine in his eyes and I nodded before taking another sip. “So tell me more about yourself.”

“What would yuh like to know?”

“Hm,” he stroked his beard clearly in deep thought of what to ask.

“What’s your position?” A decoy popped up.

“What is your name?”

“Do you like older men?” The last one said and I rolled my eyes before snapping my attention to him.

“Yeah I think asking for your name is the safest one,” his decoys disappeared again.

“My name is Ajay, Ajay Che,” I smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you Ajay, I am Elliott Witt, but most people call me Witt,” I jutted my arm out to him, and he grabbed my hand to shake it.

“Nice to me yuh too, it’s always nice to meet new people,” I slipped my hand back to my drink.

“Do you have a lot of friends?” I shook my head and took another drink. “Yeah me neither, heh people say I am too self absorbed, could you believe that?”

 _Yes_.

“No no, I wonder why they would say that?” I lied between my teeth.

“I know right?” Suddenly we both turned when we heard some people enter. “One second,” he hopped over the counter and greeted the people. It was a bunch of people in dirt bike helmets, couldn’t really see much of their faces, and honestly couldn’t hear much of what they were saying. I just went back to my drink as I scrolled through my phone.

“Yo _amigo_ , can we get several rounds of shots,” I heard one of them say, he sounded muffled from the helmet which seemed very rude in my opinion. I watched as Witt hopped back over the counter and frantically got their shots together.

“Isn't this great?” He asked me.

“I am happy for yuh,” I really meant it, I would hate to see his business fail. The people behind me at the table were so loud, and every so often I would hear loud thuds. Witt ran back and forth several times, and the more alcohol he gave them the more louder they got. 

“Yo we need more drinks! What is taking you so long?” I heard another say. I looked at Witt and raised a brow at him. “Dude come on!”

“Yuh just gon let them talk to yuh like that?” I asked him.

“I just want a good tip, so I will do anything I can,” I sighed as he continued to wait on them hand and foot. Their antics finally stopped as they were about to head out. 

“Pay the guy,” one said before leaving with two others. I watched as the man duh in his pocket and dropped the money in front of Witt. I quickly jumped out of my chair and grabbed Witt’s shoulder to stop him from picking it up. I placed my hands on my hip and scowled at the 6ft tall man.

“What do you want, bitch?” He lifted the visor from his helmet.

“Cute. Yuh gon to hand him what yuh owe properly, now pick it up,” I pointed at the money on the ground. 

“It’s ok Ajay,” I shook my head as I sized the man up.

“Get lost little girl, before you get yourself in heaps of trouble,” he tried to walk away, but I clenched my fist. I ended up grabbing the money off the floor and throwing it at his back. He turned to me quickly.

“Now give it back to him properly,” he stomped his way over to me and I glared at him.

“Do you have a death wish you little cunt?” He growled at me, but I stood in my place.

“Hey what is going on? We have rehearsals,” another one popped in.

“This little cunt wants me to pick the money off the floor that he dropped,” the person turned towards the man, and the man started picking the money off the floor. The person turned to Witt and handed him a few more bills along with the other payment. 

“No hard feelings,” the person said before slapping the man’s back to get out. I heard him mumbling curses to himself. “Seriously, sorry about that,” they dashed out the door. I sighed and felt Witt’s arm around me.

“You would make a good bodyguard,” I rolled my eyes as we made our way back to the counter. He placed the money in the cash register. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“ I just don’t like seeing people like that be so awful, yuh worked yuhr ass off,” I winked at him and ten finished drinking my soda. “By the way, do yuh know who they even are? I have never seen them before.”

“Oh yeah, they are a part of some gauntlet thing, it’s just a pack of daredevils that do shows together, it’s not my thing,” I looked down for a second. “What’s wrong?” I looked back up at him and I could see the concern in his eyes.

“I had a friend that was really into stuff like that, he died a few years back..” I trailed off, he moved from behind the counter and sat next to me.

“I understand how it is to lose a best friend, my brothers were mine.. Not a day goes by I don’t think about them, but that’s good. As long as you don’t forget about them, they live on,” his words hit me in a way I never expected. We spent several more minutes together before I checked the clock. I stood up from my chair, and he turned around to face me.

“Thank yuh for that,” he shook his head.

“No, I should be thanking you,” he leant his hand out for me to shake, but instead I hugged him tight. “This works too,” he chuckled softly before I backed away from him. “Stop by anytime,” he handed me a piece of paper before I waved him goodbye. I looked down at the paper and noticed that it was his number, I rolled my eyes and giggled to myself.

_He is right, Silva. Yuh will forever live on inside of me._

I slipped back inside the house and tried to tip toe to my room, but suddenly the lights turned on. I stopped in place, “Where have you been?” I heard Duardo say behind me. I turned around and smiled at him trying to come up with an excuse. “Ajay?” He raised a brow and I sighed.

“I went to a place called the Paradise Lounge and met the owner, he was super nice,” I tried to speak all nonchalantly but I noticed his face change.

“You met up with a man..?” He asked.

“No, I mean yes and no, I just met him at the bar..” I trailed off trying to come up with the right words. Duardo made his way to me, he rested his hand on my cheek. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but my body began to shake uncontrollably. “I should have told yuh, I am sorry..”

“Hm.. you are meeting men at night,” he leaned his lips next to mine, “you are such a little whore.” My eyes widened by his words, and I tried to move away from him, but he grabbed my wrist tight.

“Stop yuh hurting me,” I tried to pry his hand off me, but he slapped me across the face making me fall to the ground. I held my cheek as he climbed on top of me. I struggled to get him off of me, but to no avail.

“You want to go out meeting random men at night, am I not enough for you?” He pulled out a cloth and placed it over my nose and as my vision faded as I watched him reach for his belt.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is now 18 years old during this*


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and felt a pain in my stomach, I grabbed at my stomach. My mind felt clouded, I was confused on what had happened the night before. It was kind of a running theme even since we came to Olympus.

I heard the door swing open, I looked over and saw Duardo holding a coffee mug. “Good morning beautiful,” he smiled at me and I forced a smile as I sat up in bed, trying to not worry him. He handed me the coffee mug. The sweet aroma of coffee hit my face, and I started to blow on it to hopefully cool it down. “How did you sleep?” He rubbed my back and I shrugged my shoulders.

“I feel sore, and I don’t recall what happened. I was working on her and then I guess I fell asleep..”

“ _ Si _ , yes, I came back to your room and noticed you passed out at your desk, so I carried you to bed. I wish you would listen to me, I told you to rest,” he rested his head against mine.

“I am sorry about that, I promise I won’t do it again,” he planted a kiss on my forehead.

”You are my good girl,” his phone started to ring “ _ Uno momento,”  _ he stepped out of the room. I swung my feet out from under the covers and set the mug down on my nightstand. I felt the sharp pain in my stomach again. I walked over to my desk and looked her over, I ran my finger across the desk. I was trying to remember where I left off, but I wasn’t sure where even to start again. 

I made my way out of my room and stumbled through the house slowly, my head was splitting. I saw him on the phone with his back turned to me, I felt a strange feeling overcome me. He turned around after hanging up his phone, “Are you ok, Ajay?” he rushed over and grabbed my hand,” I think you should rest.”

“But I just woke up.. I don’t want to rest,” he then scooped me up into his arms and brought me back to my room. He set me down gently on my bed.

“You aren’t well, don’t be so stubborn. Here I will lay with you,” he climbed in bed next to me. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, my eyes grew heavier with each stroke. I tried to shake the sleepy feeling, but it was slowly overcoming me. “I will be here,” was the last thing I heard before falling back asleep.

  
  


My eyes slowly opened, and the pain had finally stopped. I turned to my window and noticed that it was now dark outside. “I must have slept my day away,” I leaned up from my bed. I went to my closet to get a change of clothes for after my shower. 

I washed all over my body and as I washed in between my legs, I felt a sharp pain. I was always used to this pain appearing every so often. I was told it’s part of the growing process, I wished it wasn’t so painful. I finished up my shower and slipped into an oversized hoodie and leggings. I scrolled through my phone looking at my messages, I had noticed I got a text from someone named Witt. 

“Heh, what a silly name,” I opened up the text and he wanted to know if I was going to come over later. I am sure he had the wrong number, so I deleted the text. 

I looked through my emails and saw something about a gauntlet. I opened it up, “The gauntlet is coming to Olympus, what is a gauntlet?” I read into it more, it had something to do with stunts. I always liked seeing Silva do stunts when I was younger, so I suppose I was a little interested. I checked the date and noticed that it was going to happen tonight. “I wonder if Duardo would care if I went?”

I stepped out of my room and the house was dead silent. I walked to his room and he was nowhere in sight. I made my way to the kitchen and found a note along with a chocolate bar and a pink flower on the table. I took a whiff of the flower and then looked over the note.

I hope you are feeling better. I will be back tomorrow night, please keep the house clean, and if you go out please be safe.

  
  


“Love, Duardo..” I placed the note back down. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. 

I followed the crowds of people as I made my way to the arena. I walked over to the entrance, I looked at the window, “Sold out! Seriously?” I groaned, then I noticed a group of girls swarm around the side of the building. I made my way next to them and saw someone signing autographs. I tried pushing my way through to get a better look, but I ended up getting pushed to the ground by another woman.

“What’s your problem?” She asked me, and some more of the girls turned to look at me. I felt embarrassed by what had just happened, so I pulled my hood over my head. Just as I was about to pick myself up some man in a helmet walked over to me.

“Hey, are you ok?” His voice was slightly muffled by his helmet, he lent his hand out to me. I took it and I heard all the girls around me yell in awe. “Sorry they can be a little crazy,” I smiled nervously and I felt his grip tighten. “You look familiar..”

“Hey! Are you ready?” 

“Be right there, dude. Do you have a ticket?” I shook my head and he suddenly led me through the back entrance. I felt slightly starstruck at the suddenness. He was very slender with a very appealing accent, I wonder how he looked underneath his helmet. As we made it inside, I stared at the different things that went on backstage til he brought me to a door. “This leads to a special box area, my treat,” he gave me a thumbs up before patting my shoulder. “Maybe I will come see you after the show,” he ran off quickly before I could even say a word. I opened the door and I was immediately impressed by the view. There is a balcony that overlooks the center stage. A couch in the middle for lounging with other refreshments splayed out on the side of the small boxed in room.

I grabbed a cold soda and a pretzel, I made my way to the balcony, I could hear the murmurs of all the fans, and random flashes of lights in the crowd. “This is so awesome,” I leaned over the balcony railing. A couple minutes had passed of me taking in the view till I watched as he entered the center stage. 

“I love you guys! You know that right?” The crowd cheered for him, even I felt the need to cheer a little bit. “I want to give you all the best show, a show to die for!” He yelled out and I felt my blood pumping ready to see what he was all about. He revved up his dirt bike and drove it down a ramp into a hoop of fire. 

“Oh come on, I am sure anyone can do that,” I said to myself.

“Obviously anyone can do that, but hey, how about I jump through five rings of fire!” I giggled to myself as more rings popped up. He made his way down the ramp and did tricks on his bike as he flew through all five of them. I felt a little swooned as he slid his bike around. 

He did a few more tricks till some others took his place. I watched the following acts as well till I heard a knock on the door. I turned and saw the door slowly open, and it was him. His outfit was dirty from all the stunts, and his helmet had a few singes from the fire he did stunts around. 

“How did I do?” He asked me and before I could say anything he grabbed my hands, and pulled me in close.

_ Oh dis boy.. _

“Has anyone ever told you, you have beautiful eyes?” I tried opening my mouth, but he lifted his helmet slightly, revealing a very strong jawline. Then suddenly pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened as I backed away quickly, my hood fell to my shoulder. I felt my blood boil so I slapped him across his face making his helmet fall completely off.

“What the hell is with yuh?” I yelled at him, he turned his head to me and my heart stopped. I couldn’t believe my eyes, “S-S-Silva..” I felt as if I was going to faint, he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. 

“Che..  _ ¡Dios mío, chica! _ ” He hugged me so forcefully, almost tackling me to the ground. “Are you real?” His hands roamed around my back making sure I was real. He pulled away slightly with his arms still around me, “Aye look how much you have grown,” he eyed my face all the way down to my body. “Well your chest hasn’t grown much,  _ jajaja _ ,” I elbowed him in the ribs.

“I thought yuh were dead and all yuh can remark is my chest,” he laughed before placing a hand on my cheek.

“You are beautiful, Che,” he laid his forehead on mine. I felt his warm breath on my face, his cologne was very intoxicating, and his jade eyes pierced through mine. I had a hard time not smiling, but still there were much needed questions to be answered.

“Silva I have so many questions, I don’t know where to even start.”

“I don’t know where to start either.”

“First, yuh did all that just to kiss me?” He clicked his tongue before stretching his arms behind his head.

“Sorry, Che, a man has needs, and he has lots of fans that would kill to be in your spot,” I rolled my eyes, and scoffed. My eyes followed him as he grabbed a drink off the shelf and swiftly turned around to face me. “But that doesn’t matter, I thought you were dead.”

“What? Of course not! I have been living with Duardo these past few years,” his face changed in an instant.

“So this was my  _ padre’s _ doing? Heh, figures,” I raised a brow at him. “You can’t put two and two together, come on you are supposed to be the smart one.”

“What are yuh trying to say?” I was a little annoyed with his attitude towards me.

“It is clear he filled your head with lies, even mine...” he took a swig of his beer before sighing.

“What? Duardo? No he wouldn’t hurt a fly,” I felt like I was having a hard time believing, but here Silva was.. alive. He set his beer down on the table and approached me.

“Please I am here, alive.. you have to know you can’t trust him,” he grabbed my hand and stroked his finger across my skin. “God.. I have missed you so much,” he pulled me into another hug. I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair softly. I didn’t want to worry about all the technicalities, I just wanted to soak up all his attention. I could tell he felt the same way. “Let’s talk about all that later, I just.. I just want to..” he trailed off not being able to get the words right.

I pulled away from him and stared up at his face. I traced some scars around his face with my fingers, he leaned in close to my body. I felt my heart flutter when I stared into his eyes, it melted for him. He cupped my chin and leaned in, he brought his face closer to mine. “make you mine tonight,” he leaned in for the kill, “mine forever..” I quickly placed my hand over his mouth. I felt his tongue lick my palm making me shiver and retract my hand, “Ha, that’s my Che.”

“O, why yuh still like dis?” I clicked my tongue and he slung his arm around my shoulder. 

“ _ Jajaja _ , but you love it.”

“Yeah right, haven’t seen yuh in three years, and yuh never changed,” he shrugged before plopping down on the couch. I sat beside him, “it feels like we are strangers.. but I known yuh my whole life.”

“We aren’t strangers,” he moved closer to me and placed his hand on my thigh. I felt a weird sensation shoot through my body, I moved my leg away. I noticed him raise a brow at me.

“I am just not used to being touched by yuh is all,” I wanted him to touch me more, but maybe it was wrong to feel that way.

“I understand..” he looked down at his hands, he took a deep breath before turning back to me. “I guess I should tell you what happened that night.”

“Yuh don’t have to, not yet..” he shook his head.

“I had every opportunity to tell you before and I didn’t,” he opened his mouth, but I couldn’t hear the words.. 

He told me something he should have long ago told me..

  
  


* * *

**Octane’s POV**

I walked past a room that had been free for a while in our house. I heard some stuff being moved around inside, so I poked my head in the door. The room was decorated with everything that Che liked. I opened the door fully, and my padre was placing a giant Nessie plush on her bed.

“What’s this?” I asked, but I was pretty sure I knew what was going to happen.. I should have known when he asked me more about her.

“Miss Che is coming to stay for a bit,” he didn’t even look at me. I felt a warm feeling in my body, it was hard to fight back my smile. I was so happy she was coming to stay with us.

I woke up in a cold sweat and scratched my belly before jumping out of bed. It was dark in my house, so I pretended I was a spy in the movies and maneuver around everything. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. I walked past Che’s room, I thought about joining her in bed, but I heard something in her room. It sounded like muffling noise. I grabbed the door knob, but the door was locked. I tried busting through the door, but it was opened by my _padre_. 

“What are you doing?” He forcefully pushed me out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

“Octavio, why are you up?” He looked at me with his stupid fucking smile across his face. I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fist.

“What the fuck were you doing?” I asked him once more, he just chuckled.

“Just making sure Miss Che is ok.”

“Bullshit old man, what did you do to her?” He just turned away from me, and I felt my blood boil as I knew what he was doing.

“Remember, if you tell her, you will only hurt her..” I felt my body ease up, and it felt like I was suffocating. I felt trapped.

“I know it’s scary, but I won’t leave you,” I scooted his head against hers. Her hair is always so soft and had a pleasant aroma to it. She started to hum up a melody, I tried to follow along, but she was always so much better than me. Something clicked in me, “Oh, happy birthday, I almost forgot,” she giggled at me and I sighed in relief in my head.

_ Totally nailed it. _

“Than-“ her door suddenly swung open.

“What?” I snapped my attention to the door, and within seconds some men grabbed me up by both of my arms.

“Let him go!” I heard her yell out. When I saw some of the men grab her, I lost it.. I started thrashing out, and when I felt like that wasn’t working I bit the fuckers arm as hard as I could. The taste of iron filled my mouth as he dropped me to the floor. I was hit upside the head with a gun, knocking me out.

When I woke up I felt restraints around my hands. I ignored the sharp pain around my head and the dried blood on my face as I struggled to get my hands free. I looked around the room and I had no idea where I was. I never saw this part of the Che's house, that is if I am still here.

“Eduardo, you don’t have to do this,” I heard a woman plea from behind the door. I inched wormed my way to the door and tried opening it with my mouth, but with no luck.

“We had a deal, and it was broken..” that voice belonged to my dad obviously. I peeked under the door and saw blood creeping it’s way to my room. The blood belonged to Darion. Che’s mom was holding her shoulder pleading with my pops.

“I know! I know! You can have our daughter’s body! She is all yours,” she begged him. 

“What’s wrong Cherisse? All tough until the time comes some places a gun to your head?” She scooted away from him and I could no longer see her. “Nothing more pitiful than a mother selling her daughter’s body.”

“No! No!” She screamed before I heard a gunshot. I backed away and started thrashing out, I had to save Che. I could hear my father footsteps approaching my door. 

The door creaked open, “Oh Octavio, are you ok?” he kneeled beside me and started untying my hands. I glared at him as his suit was covered in blood, I didn’t trust him for a second.

“Where is Che? What happened to her?” I asked him. I noticed a tear run down his cheek as he finished untying my hands. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

“She is gone, I was trying to protect her from her parents and they ended up killing her. So I did what I had to do.. I had to even kill my best friend,” he busted out in tears. I fought the urge to cry as I wanted to see her again. Even if she was dead, I wanted to know, I needed to know.

“I.. I don’t believe you,” I said clenching my fist, I had heard what they said through the door.

“Octavio, these people are sick.. were sick. They would beat her, torture her.. they even tried to sell her dead body to me moments before I killed them,” he laid a hand on my cheek. “No matter the bad blood between us.. I would never hurt her, you know how much I loved her,” he licked his lips slowly. I pushed him away making him fall back and ran out the door. I slipped in their blood and refused to even look at the deal bodies on the floor. I had noticed the bodies of some of the soldiers that came at us.

Was my padre telling the truth? I don’t know, why am I believing him now?

I noticed a young girl’s body being covered by a bloody sheet, it was Che’s body. My heart cracked as I crumbled to the floor and cried. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away for her. Maybe if I ran she would finally be free from her hell..

* * *

**Lifeline’s POV**

“I just kept running, I haven’t seen my padre since.. I thought that was your body.. It makes me even sicker that he probably killed an innocent girl to do that to me.. to us,” he looked ashamed of himself for even believing his father, but I don’t blame him, Duardo has a grasp on me as well.

“I.. I don’t blame yuh,” I could tell he was holding the burden of his father for years. I grabbed his hand, and leaned my head on his shoulder. “I understand..”

“Che. I am so sorry,” I watched as tears fell down his face in quick successions. “Please I should have looked for you, I should have kept trying,” I pulled his head into my chest as he continued to cry. He gripped my shirt tight as I stroked his hair. “Please,  _ chica _ .. I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok, Silva, we are here together,” I locked my fingers with his. I pulled his face up to mine, and I started to giggle. ”Yuh face is so ugly when yuh cry,” he laughed before rubbing his eyes. He placed his forehead back on mine.

“Che and Silva back at it again,” he sniffled out. I eyed his lips before looking into his stained eyes. I brushed my thumb across his lips. I felt a suddenness to kiss him, and so I did. I ignored the taste of alcohol as our lips became familiar with one another. I pulled back and tried ignoring his goofy smile.

“Always and forever..”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slightly explicit*  
> Sorry for a short chapter, I have been slightly busy lately.

We kissed again, and again, and again. I felt his hands slowly roam up my sides. Our breaths were harsh against one another as we stared into each other’s eyes. He smiled at me suddenly, and I raised a brow.

“I can’t believe I am touching you,” he buried his face in my neck. His nose tickled my skin as his hands brushed against my thighs.

He parted my thighs and moved between them, our bodies were now closer than ever. I could feel something harden up against my stomach. I covered my face with my arm as he kissed my neck. I felt like I was overheating from the sensation of his cool lips touching my warm skin. He abused my flesh with his teeth, even laying sloppy kisses to make it up to me.

“Che,” he leaned up on his palms, towering over me. 

“Silva..” I ran my hand from his cheek down to his jaw, traveling down neck, and to the zipper of his jacket. I clutched it and slowly pulled the zipper showing his bare chest. It was covered in scars and fresh bruises. I continued to pull the zipper down revealing his abused abs. I ran my hand softly across his body, I started to feel a tingling sensation between my legs. 

_ What is this sensation..? Was this alright? _

“Will yuh be gentle with me?” I said suddenly, slapping myself mentally for the forwardness.

_ Why did I just say that? _

I knew he was stunned by my words as his mouth was slightly gapped open. I ran my hand in between my thighs and touched my burning spot. I covered my face with the other as I rubbed myself through my leggings, “ _ Chica _ , you are so cute..” I immediately snapped out of my trance, realizing what I was doing. I tried shoving him off, but he wouldn’t budge; he just looked me over. I could tell he wanted to touch for himself. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them up over my head. “Let me,” I glared at him and was about to give him a piece of my mind, but he placed his lips on mine again. I felt his tongue lick my lips for access, and I granted it to him, stupidly.

Our tongues danced around with one another while his one free hand grabbed my breast. I yelped between his lips giving him access to travel my mouth further. My thighs started to squeeze around his waist, the sensation between my legs was causing so much pain. It ached. He pulled away and smiled down at me again. My mind was clouded, my mouth felt violated by his.

“God, Che..” he looked me over before trying to touch me again, but a knock came at the door. “Are you serious?” He hissed.

“Yo Octane, we got some girls that want to party, are you in?” One man shouted behind the door.

“Of course he is in, dude is constantly up to slay some pussy,” I just stared at him blankly as he tried denying all their claims. “Bro we got some A+ bitches out here, come on bro, open up!”

“Listen Che, that’s not me.. I mean that’s not me right now,” he continued to plead his innocence while rambling.

“It’s fine O.. I know yuh have yuh own life, yuh should live it,” he gripped my hand tight.

“No, no! You are my life now,” he nuzzled my cheek and I smiled up at him. We were about kiss once more, but they banged on the door once more.

“Octane, get your little dick ass out here!” I saw his race turn red quickly, his lips were trembling, and his eyes were bigger than ever.

“Listen, it’s not little,” I placed a hand over his mouth, and pushed him away from me. “Right, right.. Uh.. I am busy right now! Go away!” He yelled at them. I heard scattered groans from behind the door as they left. “Sorry about that, anyway, where were we?” He leaned back in, but I backed away.

“Hold up boy, yuh gettin too big for yuh britches,” he did his annoying laugh before jumping to his feet.

“I knew it was too good to be true, everything was going too perfect,  _ jajaja _ ,” I stood up next to him, and he grabbed my hand. I just looked down at his hand, “ _ Que?” _

“Yuh the pussy slaya? Yeah right,” I snatched my hand away and crossed my arms.

“Do you not understand who I am? I am Octane,  _ chica _ ,” I put my tongue in my cheek and stared at him. “Not anymore! Just kidding.. Ugh, I am going to kick their asses,” I just giggled at his cute reaction.. This was the Silva I always remembered.

“O, I have missed yuh so much,” his face had softened up and he shot me a that oh so loving goofy smile.

“I missed you too,  _ chica _ ,” he gently punched my shoulder. “So, what are you going to do?”

“I-“ my phone rang. I looked at the screen and my heart skipped a beat. It was Duardo. I placed a finger over my lips as I answered, “Hello?”

“Hey sweetie, how are you?”

_ Fake. _

“I am good, what are yuh up to?”

_ I was fake too. _

“I am just finishing up earlier than expected. I will be home soon. I miss you.”

“I uh.. miss yuh too,” I lied. Silva just stared at me as I hung up the phone. 

“You aren’t going to go back to him, right?” His eyes were pleading for me to stay with him. I sighed before shoving my phone in my hoodie pocket.

“I will play along for just a little longer, I.. I know what he can be capable of,” I wanted to protect Silva and if Duardo was really how Silva is saying then.. he would track us down and kill him. I placed my hand on his arm, “I promise, we will see each other again,” I planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Ok,” he sighed, “let’s stay in touch  _ chica _ ,” he tapped his phone against mine to exchange information. “I promise I will help you escape,” he placed his hand on my cheek. I laid my hand on top of his before we kissed one last time. It was hard for me to move away and leave him again, but I have to do everything I can to keep him safe. “Be safe,  _ chica _ ..” I made my way to the door and looked back at him one more time, I smiled before leaving.

I felt happy bolts shooting through my body, I had my best friend back. I touched my lips and I could feel the phantom feeling of his lips still on mine. I almost wanted to dance my way home. I felt a vibration in my pocket and when I checked it, it was Silva.

> O: Hey sexy
> 
> O: Jajaja

I giggled, I felt like a kid in the candy store. I was so giddy over him. Silva! Who would have thought?

We texted back and forth all the way till I got home. When I stepped in I noticed that Duardo hadn’t gotten home yet.

> O: r u ok?
> 
> A: Yes, don’t worry. 
> 
> A: Nothing I can’t handle c;
> 
> O: si but
> 
> O: I bet u can’t handle me ;o

I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

> A: Ya so brave 
> 
> A: Who even taught ya to speak like that?
> 
> O: U kno me chica
> 
> O: I hope to see you soon
> 
> A: we will

  
  


He then sent a picture of him about to go shower. His hair was a mess and his bruised abs looked so appealing. I was about to send him a picture of myself, but then I heard the front door open. 

“Hello, beautiful,” I swiveled around and saw Duardo holding a gift bag. “I missed you,” he walked over and handed me the bag. “I brought you back a gift,” I looked inside the bag and saw a Nessie plush, but it was decorated as if it was going to a tea party. It had a frilly little skirt, I did love it, but.. “Do you not like it?”

“Sorry! I do love it!” I tried to save face, but he placed the back of his hand on my forehead.

“Are you feeling better?” I nodded my head before trying to back away to my room.

“Ok, if you need anything, I am here,” he said before grabbing his suitcase and heading to his room. I sighed as I turned my attention back to my phone and walked towards my room. I placed the plush with all my other ones before plopping down in bed.

> A: Sorry, he just came home.
> 
> O: I can’t wait to wipe the floor with him
> 
> O: I am going to make him pay for everything 
> 
> O: No one hurts my Che

My door creaked open and I placed my phone flat on my bed. “Yes?” I asked, and he slowly stepped towards me. My heart started to beat faster with each step he took closer to me. “Duardo..?” He reached out and I thought he was going to grab me, but instead he reached past me. I felt his breath on my neck, my heart stopped.

“Have you been letting a man roam your body?” He could smell the lingering cologne on my body. I felt my body shake uncontrollably. He grabbed my phone, picking it up and tossing it on the floor before smashing it with the heel of his foot.

“What are yuh doing?” I spat at him, but he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me down on the bed. I struggled in his grasp.

“You are getting so brave. You are tainted..” He placed his palm on my thighs. I tried kicking him with my legs, but he backhanded me. He then sat up and started to undo his pants. My face was still tingling from the blow, my head felt scrambled. “My sweet little Ajay,” he climbed on top of me, and laid a kiss on my forehead. The sharp pain shot through my body before he placed a cloth over nose. “I love you..” he whispered before I closed my eyes.

  
  
  
  


I woke up gasping for air. I looked around my room and felt the same sharp pain as yesterday. I gripped my head tight not remembering what happened the day before fully. I tried looking around for my phone, but it was nowhere in sight.

“Good morning, beautiful,” I turned to see Duardo holding a glass of orange juice. He handed it to me, and sat at the foot of my bed. 

“W-what happened last night?” I asked him, “I don’t recall anything..”

“You slept in all day,” he laughed, “you were sick from the night before,” he patted my leg.

“Oh.. Can I ask yuh something?” He perked up in curiosity, “can we do something today? I don’t want to continue staying in all day.”

“ _ Si _ , of course, anything for you,” he stood up and laid a kiss on my forehead. “We can go out to the new restaurant that I heard about, it supposedly has some of the best cuts of flyer meat,” I stuck out my tongue, that sounded so nasty. “What? Don’t knock it till you try it kid,” he winked at me. 

“Yuh have weird taste old man,” I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

“You will be old one day. Anyway, take your time to get ready, I will also try to surprise you later,” he left soon after. My bare feet touched the cold floor, I winced from a sharp pain between my legs.

“Why does it hurt so much..?” I slowly walked over to my closet and saw one of my jackets off the hanger. I reached to grab it, and I noticed a piece of paper fall out of the pocket. I grabbed the paper and opened it up, “Elliott Witt..” followed by someone’s phone number. 

_ When did I get this? Who is this person..? _

I just placed it on the hanger before placing the number on my table.

_ Where even is my phone? _

I tried looking around in my room, but it was nowhere to be found. I walked out of my room and saw Duardo watching television. “Hey have yuh seen my phone?”

“Oh, yeah I meant to tell you. I ordered you a new phone, so I threw the other one out.”

“Geez, yuh could have told me,” I was very annoyed with him doing something like that. 

“Sorry, Ajay!” He begged for forgiveness and I just huffed before returning to my room. I walked around my room when I was stabbed in the foot by a small piece of glass.

“My luck is just getting better and better,” I removed it from my foot and examined it closely.

_ Why is this even on my floor? _

I just shrugged it off before chucking it in my garbage can. I looked at the paper again with the person’s number on it, I just stared at it.

“Witt,” I said softly and a pain shot through my head, I stumbled against my desk, clutching my head. “Damn it,” I cried out and for some reason I had a picture of a guy in my head. Elliott Witt now had a face, but who was he? 

“Knock knock,” he entered my room, and covered his face, laying a bag on my bed. “I forgot to give this to you, do you mind wearing it tonight?”

“Yeah, sure, thank yuh,” I smiled at him as he exited my room. I walked over to my bed and pulled a long red dress out of the bag. It was simply way too elegant for someone like me. “This seems much for dinner,” I just shrugged before changing. 

I finished up my makeup, and looked in the mirror, the dress was very curvy with a slit up on the side. I posed a little big in front of the mirror and even teased my hair a bit. I stuck out my tongue and lifted up the devil horns. “Silva would have liked this,” suddenly a flash of Silva came into my head, but he was older and he was touching me. My stomach felt light as I softly rubbed it.. the feeling felt so real.

I tried shaking the feeling as I walked out of my room. Duardo waited by the front door, and when he saw me I saw his jaw drop. “ _ Mi amor _ , you are beautiful,” he kissed my cheek before taking my hand. I looked up at him, and forced a smile.. I wasn’t feeling in the greatest mood. “Are you ready?” I nodded and he locked his arm with mine. “I hope tonight I can put a real smile on your face.”

“Yuh always do,” more flashes of Silva kept appearing in my head. I could feel it weighing me down.

Why couldn’t I shake him from my mind..?


End file.
